Revelations
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: 'A' chooses two new victims to blackmail. As the group works together to uncover 'A's' identity, they must first face some tough choices and revelations. Post 3x10. Noel/Aria Toby/Spencer Caleb/Hanna Emily/Paige R
1. Fear

**Post 3x10, AU from there. TOBY IS NOT PART OF THE 'A TEAM' IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

My tears run down like razorblades**  
**And no, I'm not the one to blame**  
**It's you ' or is it me?**  
**And all the words we never say**  
**Come out and now we're all ashamed**  
**And there's no sense in playing games**  
**When you've done all you can doBut now it's over, it's over, why is it over?**  
**We had the chance to make it**  
**Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over**  
**I wish that I could take it back**  
**But it's overI lose myself in all these fights**  
**I lose my sense of wrong and right**  
**I cry, I cry**  
**It's shaking from the pain that's in my head**  
**I just wanna crawl into my bed**  
**And throw away the life I led**  
**But I won't let it die, but I won't let it dieBut now it's over, it's over, why is it over?**  
**We had the chance to make it**  
**Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over**  
**I wish that I could take it backI'm falling apart, I'm falling apart**  
**Don't say this won't last forever**  
**You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart**  
**Don't tell me that we will never be together**  
**We could be, over and over**  
**We could be, foreverI'm falling apart, I'm falling apart**  
**Don't say this won't last forever**  
**You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart**  
**Don't tell me that we will never be together**  
**We could be, over and over**  
**We could be, foreverIt's not over, it's not over, it's never over**  
**Unless you let it take you**  
**It's not over, it's not over, it's not over**  
**Unless you let it break you**  
**It's not over

_It's Not Over – Secondhand Serenade_

* * *

A hand clad in black leather gloves frantically typed a new message on a blackberry. The thumb hit send and a dark chuckle escaped the person's lips.

* * *

Spencer and Aria hastily kept re-watching the last few moments of Maya on the screen before a mysterious arm reached out from behind her and tugged her backwards and out of the camera's region. Each time, they hoped that Maya would step out, laugh it up and they would realise that the last few months had just been a big joke that A had played on them. It would have been better than Maya actually being murdered.

Aria's phone vibrated. Fearing the worst, she exchanged a meaningful glance with Spencer before reaching out and opening the new text.

_You're on track, bitches. He knows. -A_

"He-he knows? What does that mean?" Aria asked Spencer.

Spencer, being the smartest and most logical one out of her group of friends, shrugged helplessly and felt even worse. She's been feeling like this for over a year now. She wished she could just figure out what and who A wants so that they could end it now and forever.

"Well, at least _this_ time the bitch left a big hint. It's a 'he'." Hanna -who had to this point stayed silent- said.

"Hanna, that could be _anyone_. It could be Lucas, Noel-"

"_Noel._" Spencer said firmly, cutting her best friend off. "It _has_ to be Noel. We've been focusing on him and trying to gather as much information as we could from that night so A must know we're close."

"But why would A be helping us, Spence? If you haven't noticed, shim's been wrecking our lives for over a year now."

Spencer stayed quiet for a while until an idea popped into her head. She nodded to herself and then smiled. "Remember when Noel found out about you and Ezra? Someone placed exam paper's in his locker. A had been helping helping us so that we could keep yours and Ezra's relationship a secret."

"And?" Aria shrugged. Even though A might have helped them in the past, it was only so that it could jiggle something more important and tragic over their heads.

Spencer smirked then and sat back, crossing her arms. "I think I'm onto something."

The three girls stayed quiet for a few seconds before Hanna groaned.

"For Christ's sake, Spence. _Tell_ us."

Spencer inhaled strongly and smiled wider. The air smelt like the juice she had been drinking, Hanna's channel perfume and the musky scent of an oil extract that Ezra had given Aria.

"A doesn't like Noel."

* * *

Aria strutted up to his locker the next morning and shut it right in his face.

"You know."

Noel, who had up to this point been putting books away in his locker was surprisingly less than cocky this morning. The bag's underneath his eyes looked almost as if he's been rubbing them all morning and his bottom lip which always looked soft and moisturised, was slightly cracked and dry.

"What's up, Montgomery."

"You know what's up!" Aria whisper-yelled. Her lips thinned into a straight line as she glared.

"Well, definitely not me, if that's what you're thinking. If I was, you'd probably know. Since, you know; I'm quiet well devel-"

Aria sighed. "God, Noel. It might seem funny to you of all people, but there are peoples lives at stake here. You _need_ to tell me who hurt Maya. _Please_."

Noel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I have no idea how many times I'm gonna have to keep repeating this. I didn't kill her. For god's sake, Aria, that bitch was obsessed with me when she came back from Camp-For-Stoners-Who-Are-Lame-Enough-To-Get-Caught, but I wouldn't get rid of her because just because she was stalking me. I gave you the tape. The weirdo was sneaking in and out of my family's cabin for days before she was killed and I didn't know until I checked the footage myself. I had _no idea_."

Aria's hopes shattered and embarrassment set in. As much as she still disliked Noel for blackmailing Ezra, he was right. Maybe he might not have been honest with them before, but Noel was definitely not a killer and the girls shouldn't have been so quick to judge. At this point, the murderer could be anyone.

"I- sorry."

To give her credit, Noel looked surprised and almost miffed, but he didn't comment. He almost looked disappointed as he stared her down. "I might seem like the bad guy, Aria, but I can't believe you would actually think that _I_ would kill someone."

She watched Noel turn around and walk down the hall.

Aria sighed and hit the back of her head against her locker. She couldn't believe that she accused the guy she had crushed over in middle school for murder.

Aria closed her eyes and smacked her head against her locker again. When she withdrew, she felt something slide down her back and hit the floor.

When she looked down, a piece of paper laid still on the floor. With shaky fingers, she carefully picked it up and turned it around.

_Keep trying, you lousy bitch. It's right beneath your nose. -A_

The writing was uneven and some letter's were smaller in places whereas some letter's were bigger. Again, she turned the piece of paper around as she searched for more clues. There was a coffee stain -which still smelled fresh and was slightly moist- on the back of the note and the writing looked different from the usual one, but that's all she could gather. She knew that the writing looked familiar, but she had no idea where it she had seen it before.

The final bell rang and Aria hurried off to class. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure walking towards the car. She faced the person and waved slightly. Ezra, who had seen Aria waved back and grinned.

As he left in his car, Aria wondered why he was still at school. He had left 10 minutes ago after they had eaten breakfast at his house and he had dropped her off.

Realising that she was almost ten minutes late, she hurried off to class.

* * *

A hand typed away freely on a blackberry whilst holding a cup of coffee in the other hand. The person sipped the hot drink quietly and hit 'send' on the phone.

* * *

A phone beeped in the back of the classroom, and Aria turned around to see Noel sneakily check the text on his phone. The teacher was taking a light nap whilst the students were supposed to be reading their latest book assessment.

From the front, Aria could see Noel focus on his phone and close his eyes momentarily before he looked straight up and met Aria's gaze. The emotion that shone in them was undeniable and Aria found her lips part slightly.

_Noel Kahn was afraid._

* * *

**Hint: Spencer could smell both Aria's and Hanna's perfume. Re-read the last note if you still don't get the hint.**

**But anyway, you guys probably already figured out where I'm going with this story. To those haven't, keep reading ;)**


	2. Betrayal

**Post 3x10. Au from there. Compliant with bits from 3x11. TOBY IS NOT PART OF THE 'A TEAM' IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

In this farewell  
There is no blood  
There is no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come  
And wash away

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out  
What I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of  
What I've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty  
So let mercy come  
And wash away

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out  
What I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of  
What I've done

For what I've done  
I'll start again  
And whatever payment come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving

What I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out  
What I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of  
What I've done

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done.

_What I've Done – Marie Digby_

* * *

_Do it_. The text said. _Do it or I tell. You've got until midnight on Wednesday.-A._

A shiver ran through him and he gulped, his breath already shaky. It's been like this for a few days now. He would be alone, or around more people that he was bothered to count and he would receive a text, each one more malicious than the one before.

Noel Kahn of all people was getting blackmailed by some blocked number pussy who wasn't brave enough to reveal him or herself. At this point, he really questioned what exactly the world has come to. Aria Montgomery comes back from Finland -or was it Norway?- and reunites with her old clique only weeks before someone frames him with exam papers and he gets suspended.

Last year, he would laugh and ignore the taunt, but this was different. He was _not _going to get framed again.

* * *

When Emily had gone home, Spencer, Hanna and Aria were searching through Maya's website again, looking for any clues that might help them. As always, they were unlucky.

"Maybe we should re-watch the later videos first." Hanna suggested, but she herself sounded tired and bored out of her mind. They've been watching these for hours on end and yet, Maya's video's seemed completely innocent.

Aria shook her head and ghosted her finger's over her phone. She had been texting Ezra for over an hour now, and he hadn't replied. "No. We've seen those like a gazillion times. No use looking for something that's not there."

Yesterday, she had teamed up with Wesley to make Ezra's 26th birthday the best he ever had, and yet her curiosity was a bitch. She went to see Ezra's old girlfriend who had also the most adorable seven year old son. Who looked exactly like a mini-Ezra. _Ugh_.

Spencer groaned and rubbed her face. "I wish we could just get a sign! It's not fair that A set's all the rules."

Ironically, Aria's phone beeped and the three girls exchanged glances, expecting it to be 'A'.

Aria's shaky fingers touched her screen and she released a breath. "Oh, it's from Noel."

Hanna's eyebrows became almost non-existent when Aria answered. "_What_? Why would Noel Kahn be texting _you?_"

Aria bit her lip, briefly remembering Noel's hauntingly fearsome look in AP English. "I don't know."

When she read the text, she almost dropped her phone.

_Hookies for info. I'll tell you all you want. -N.K_

* * *

The next day, Aria slowly walked down the hall on Thursday, dodging her best-friends whenever they would see her around a corner. It wasn't right to be keeping this from them, but what exactly was she supposed to do? If she told them, they would pressure her into doing it. They were desperate to get any kind of information, and so was she, but she wasn't desperate enough to cheat on Ezra.

A strong grip yanked her backwards and outside. Even though the hand was tightly wound around her wrist, she could feel the delicate skin and the manicured nails digging into her own skin.

"Tell me why you've been avoiding us all day."

Aria released a breath. It was only Spencer. But two other curious and worried glances informed her that her other friends were here too.

"You ran out like a banshee after you got that text yesterday and we couldn't get in touch with you since." Spencer continued and carefully studied Aria. "What did the text say? Oh god, was he _threatening_ you?"

Aria's eyes widened. Even though Noel was a creep and he wasn't necessarily innocent, Aria would never think he would hurt someone for his own gain. Not after he basically shoved her accusations down her throat a few days ago.

"_No. _He was...bribing me."

"Bribing? How? What does he want?" Emily asked, leading Aria to the closest lunch table. People around them spoke in hushed tones, so the girls lowered their voices. "What does he have that _we_ want?"

Aria sighed and put her phone on the table, scanning through her texts. "Information."

She showed the text to them and Spencer's eyes widened. "What? C'mon, is he even serious? He wants to sleep with you in exchange for information? That's just sick."

Emily quickly agreed and Hanna's diverted her gaze guiltily.

"Han? _Hanna_!" Spencer yelled in an accusatory voice Hanna's arms rose in defence.

"We _need_ this info. You guys don't get it! A isn't keeping you guys away from or Paige _or _Toby. A tried to kill Caleb's mom!"

"Just because he has information doesn't mean he's got information on _A_. I mean, how would he even know about it?" Emily reasoned.

"Hanna, you _do_ realize that in order to get the information I would need to sacrifice myself to the devil, right? How would you feel in my position?" Aria barked at her friend and instantly felt bad.

Caleb breaking up with her was probably the worst thing that had happened to her in months, and here she was, yelling at her just because she wanted him back. What a great friend she is.

Hanna sighed and dropped her arms, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, whatever Aria. I'm sorry."

The tension between the girls rose and Spencer's hands covered her face. "Look, guys. We'll let things play out for now. But if things get more complicated and we get more desperate, well-you know."

The girls nodded their heads.

* * *

Sick of being ignored, Aria stormed into the building where Ezra's apartment was after school on Friday. She grabbed the key from underneath the mat and was about to put in through the keyhole when she heard his deep voice through the wooden door.

"Monday? Yeah, Starbucks would be great. Great, see you, Maggie."

_Maggie_?

Anger rose through Aria's veins and she groaned, clenching her teeth together to refrain from screaming. She didn't necessarily want to keep Ezra away from his son -which he, by the way, didn't even _know_ about yet- but why does _Maggie_ need to be included in the picture? Lately, all their problems had been about Ezra searching for her and even though she seemed nice enough, she didn't feel like seeing Ezra re-unite with the girl he impregnated in high school.

Albeit her anger, she entered the apartment and pretended like she hadn't heard anything. When she looked up, a flash of guilt marred Ezra's eyes before it disappeared and he smiled. "_There_ you are. I've missed you."

With that, her anger melted away and she sighed happily, her feet already carrying her closer and into Ezra's arms. He pressed his lips to her forehead and slowly, all her worries flew out the window. There was no cryptic 'A', cheating father or creepy Noel. Just them.

* * *

When the weekend rolled around and passed faster than the girls liked, Monday came with a bang, for Aria at least. Again, Ezra was ignoring her calls and texts. Curiosity ate away at her, and after avoiding Noel all day, she decided to ditch last period and go see if Ezra was actually meeting Maggie at Starbucks.

At that thought, she frowned. Even though Ezra was a coffee maniac, he actually disliked Starbucks. Why the hell were they meeting there?

* * *

She should have been angry, furious even. But as she stared through the window at the two people who were intimately staring into each others eyes, all she felt was betrayal. Slowly, so slowly she thought she was imagining it, Ezra's left hand rose from the table and touched Maggie's cheek softly, as if he was making sure she was really there.

Well _shit_, now _that_ hurt more than anything.

Before she even realised what she was doing, her finger typed away on her phone. And even though she stood there for a couple more minutes, just watching how Ezra was with Maggie, she almost felt relieved that she wouldn't be the first one to show disloyalty in this relationship.

Aria's eyes found the screen of her phone again, and she re-read the text she just sent with mild disappointment.

_You're on. Meet me in the boys locker room in 10.._ -A.M

* * *

**Reviews are love.**


	3. Lust

**EDIT: FIXED A FEW MISTAKES.**

**Slightly compliant with 3x11. AU from there. CHAPTER RATED M. TOBY IS NOT PART OF THE 'A TEAM' IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,**  
**But she takes it all for me.**  
**And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,**  
**But she makes me want to call her love, love, love, love, love.**  
**They call her love, love, love, love, love.**  
**She is love, and she is all I 's all I I had my ways, they were all in vain,**  
**But she waited patiently.**  
**It was all the same, all my pride and shame,**  
**And she put me on my call her love, love, love, love, love.**  
**They call her love, love, love, love, love.**  
**They call her love, love, love, love, love.**  
**She is love, and she is all I when that world slows down, dear.**  
**And when those stars burnt out, here.**  
**Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here,**  
**They call her love, love, love, love, love.**  
**They call her love, love, love, love, love.**  
**They call her love, love, love, love. is love, and she is all I need,**  
**She is love, and she is all I need,**  
**She is love, and she is all I need.

_She Is Love – Parachute_

* * *

With her anger almost at a boiling point, she stormed through the school grounds, careful not to get caught by any teachers that decided to stay back after school. While she was passing the oval, she could still see some Lax players out there, but Noel was not amongst them. She could only pray that they went home or that he kicked them out.

While she entered the school and passed the swimming school, she tried her hardest to stop thinking. Thinking was sensible, and what she was about to do wasn't. True, she was desperate. But right now, the only reason she was about to go ahead with this was because she was angry and upset at Ezra. Angry because he lied to her and upset because he was seeing someone behind her back while they were having some problems. She thought they were more honest with each other than that, but as soon as someone nibbles at Aria's shield, she bites back twice as hard. So, _screw_ sensibility.

She slammed the locker room door open and blushed deeply when one of the last Lax players walked past her and wolf-whistled. She recognised him as one of Mike's friends and mock-glared at him.

"If you're looking for Mike, he left already." he said quickly, and threw the towel he was holding onto a rack. The air smelled like guy deodorant and a faint smell of cigarettes, but she didn't mind.

"Yeah, I know. Go _away_."

The all-round American Lax player snorted at her manners but left without a word. The showers were still on and she sighed in exasperation, the images of Ezra and Maggie returning to mind. She tried her hardest to get rid of them, but each second just made her heart break. Her visions became blurry and she let out a few huffs of air, willing herself not to cry. She wasn't here to break down in front of Noel. He would never let her live it down.

"Montgomery? Why are you crying?"

Acting on instinct, she ignores his question and runs forward, pressing her lips to his before she even realises what she's doing. His hands tangle themselves in her hair and she bites his bottom lip harshly. Her anger consumed her and harsh flames surrounded her heart, reminding her of Ezra's lies and disloyalty. The inner her tried to erase those terrible images from her mind but she decided that as long as Ezra enjoyed lying to her, she might as well enjoy _this_.

Noel's hands tugged at her lacy top and he took it off, bringing her black under-top along with it. The locker room was air-conditioned and goosebumps rose on her skin, but as soon Noel leaned down and kissed her again, warmth surged through her veins and heat pooled in her lower belly. Excitement of being caught doing _this_ and what was to come only made her flush even more and inevitably, she smiled against his lips.

Noel grinned back let his hands roam along her chest before his lips left hers and began to trail kisses down her neck. Aria, surprised, moaned when Noel reached that one spot below her ear that he must have remembered from last year. He nibbled on that little bit of skin and then hummed in appreciation when she pulled him closer.

Aria's hands fisted his blue lacrosse shirt and Noel's lips left hers only for a few seconds as he expertly took his shirt off and threw it somewhere behind him. She took off her tight black skirt and tugged at the strings of his lacrosse shorts.

She expected him to smell purely of sweat as he had just finished practice around 10 minutes ago, but the perfume Aria recognised from last year and the coconut milk and Aloe Vera shampoo he used were the only scents present on his body.

Noel, noticing her confusion, bit his bottom lip. "I made it to practice with a few minutes to spare."

"What were you doing?"

"Just had some stuff I had to take care of."

Aria nodded at that in acceptance and let her fingers dip below his waistband before dropping them onto the ground. As soon as she saw Noel's boxers, she almost let out the giggle that began bubbling up inside her. Dollar signs grazed his black boxers in green and she found herself smiling again.

"You're so predictable." She mumbled and Noel hummed again, reaching behind her and undoing her black bra. Again, she flushed in embarrassment when she realised that this is the farthest she's ever gone with Noel. They _had_ made out a couple of times back when they used to date, but their kisses were always harmless and innocent. This, on the other hand, was anything but that.

"Noel, where-" before Aria even managed to finish what she was saying, Noel picked her up and she automatically locked her legs around his waist. He walked a couple of steps backwards towards a polished, wooden bench where he laid her down and climbed on top of her.

The bench wasn't necessarily comfortable, but as soon as she felt Noel's lips on her collar bone, her worries melted away. His fingers pried away her matching underwear and he slipped off her black pumps with ease. Ever so slowly, she let herself relax and moaned when one of Noel's fingers entered her mound. Aria felt his smug smirk against her collarbone and was about to retort something sarcastic but _he felt so good_ right now and even though she should be feeling guilty, she really _didn't_.

Her mutters of pleasure died short on her lips when she felt Noel's on hers. His tongue parted her lips and Aria moaned again, unable to keep it any longer. Soon enough, she began to tremble in his arms and he was smirking again, satisfied that he could help her reach her high with just his fingers.

Noel's fingers left her and he parted her knees apart more, settling himself between her, his head nestled in her neck. She heard plastic tear and his warm fingers on her stomach before her vision became clouded with underlying pleasure. She could only wonder how one person could make her feel this way, completely vulnerable and out of control as he entered her slowly and almost teasingly. Noel's hot breath against her neck made her feel even more flustered at the slow pace he was setting.

She was about to yell at him stop being so slow before he began to thrust deeper into her, making her eyes roll back and her chest to rise. Suddenly, even though she knew this was wrong, she was glad that she accepted his proposal. _No one_ had ever made her feel this way. Not even _Ezra_.

Soon, too soon for her liking, she was once again trembling in his arms. Her toes were curling and his arm was tightening around her waist. She heard him cuss before he took her over the edge. _Again_.

She spent the next couple of minutes coming down from her high, with Noel staring at her like he was making sure it was really her he just screwed on a bench in the boys locker room. His hand reached out and tugged away the few hairs that somehow made their way into Aria's eyes. The longer she stared into his eyes, the less guilty she felt about doing this to Ezra.

Noel's eyes were this perfect mix between medium blue and green around the irises and Jenna was right, it _was_ hard to tell when he lied. Slowly, he leaned forward again, and pressed a light kiss onto her forehead before he completely pulled away and began gathering her clothes.

Once Aria was decently dressed, she began asking her questions.

"The Info?"

She could hear Noel snort from across the bench and she felt almost bad using him. "The Info? Jenna and I honestly don't know what happened to the bong-a-freak that night. She was staying at my cabin. That's _all_ I know."

She watched as Noel put on his boxers and made his way to the showers. As soon as Noel mentioned Jenna, terror crossed Aria's face.

_Jenna_.

Jenna was going to _kill _her.

"But you already told me that. What's the truth?"

Noel shrugged and then turned around to face her. He held her gaze for a few slow seconds and then sighed. "Honestly, I never quiet got over you, Aria."

She almost felt glad that he told her truth. At least now, she could cross Noel and Jenna off the list along with Garrett. All three had an alibi. Noel and Jenna were inside the cabin doing whatever and Garrett was pre-occupied. It was pointless to demand more information because he really _had_ none.

As she was putting on her skirt and shoes, Noel spoke again. "Oh, and Aria? This thing that's happening to you? You're not the only one."

Aria looked up quickly, her shock visible on her features. He was looking at her with the same fear that his eyes held back in the classroom. Before she could ask anything else, he was already turning around and walking into the steamy area.

* * *

Stepping into Ezra's apartment, she felt undeniably dirty. But as she saw his cheerful smile, probably from seeing Maggie, she couldn't help but think they were even now. Besides, she had decided to sleep with Noel _after_ she saw Ezra getting chummy with his ex-girlfriend. He was wearing a hoodie and writing in a journal, something she barely ever saw him do.

She blurted out words before she could stop herself. "I saw you and Maggie today. You seemed like you missed her."

Ezra's shock was visible, and the fact that he obviously never planned on telling her only hurt her more.

She took a few steps forward and shook her head. "But it's okay, because I forgive you."

Ezra's shocked expression turned into a smile and then a grin. "After everything we've been through, I would never hurt you, Aria. You know that, right?"

Aria quickly nodded and then smiled herself. "We'll get through this."

* * *

As soon as she opened the door to her house, she sighed and her toes curled. Ella decided to make Chinese for dinner. Mike was sitting in the living room, watching a baseball game and he smirked mischievously as soon as he saw her.

Something alike deja-vu stabbed at the back of her mind. A vibrating noise shook Aria out of her trance and she reached for her phone.

_One New Message_, read the screen. Her fingers began shaking as she read over the message.

_Hello Pookie Bear. I wonder what your teacher would do if he found out who you've been opening your legs to his least favourite student...want a peak?-A._

_Pookie Bear_? How would 'A' even know her old childhood nickname?

Bellow was a picture.

As Aria scanned through the photo, her anger boiled. Ezra hadn't told her the truth. _Again_.

* * *

**Reviews are love. 5 Reviews = Chapter 4.**


	4. Threats

**Post 3x11. AU from there. TOBY IS NOT PART OF THE 'A TEAM' IN THIS STORY. Thank you for the reviews! (:**

* * *

You were a child who was made of glass**  
**You carried a black heart passed down from your dad**  
**If somebody loved you, they'd tell you by now**  
**We all turn away when you're downYou want to go back to where you felt safe**  
**To hear your brother's laughter,**  
**See your mother's face**  
**Your childhood home is just powder-white bones**  
**And you'll never find your way backAnd when you're gone, will they say your name?**  
**And when you're gone, will they love you the same?**  
**If not, that's okay.**  
**If not, that's are broken and callow**  
**Cautious and safe**  
**You are boundless and beauty**  
**With fright in your face**  
**Until someone loves you,**  
**I'll keep you safe**  
**But like them, I will give you awayAnd when you're gone, will they say your name?**  
**And when you're gone, will they love you the same?**  
**If not, that's when you're gone, will they say your name?**  
**And when you're gone, will they love you the same?**  
**Oh, when you're gone, we won't say a word**  
**But you know that's okay.**  
**Don't you know that's okay?

_That's Okay – The Hush Sound_

* * *

Ella, Aria and Mike were finishing up dinner when Aria felt her phone vibrate again. She was still in shock from the earlier text, and getting a new one from A this soon seemed weird.

"So, what did you do after school, Aria?" Mike asked snidely, but there was a smirk playing on his lips. "Did hang with the teacher?"

Aria chocked on her water and shot her brother a glare. She had no idea how he managed to find out, but she wasn't about to spill her beans in front of her mother either. She looked down at her lightened screen and released a strained breath.

_Aria, meet me behind my barn. Super important. - Spence._

"Hey, Ella. Do you mind if I step out for a few minutes?" Aria asked her mother, and waited a couple of seconds while Ella stared at her dinner. "I need to see the girls. It's _really_ important."

"So you're not going to see Ezra?"

Aria's eyebrows rose slightly and she mock-glared at her mother. "_Really_, Mom?"

Elle shared a smile with Mike, who seemed to know much more than his Mother and then winked at Aria, chuckling slightly.

"Are you going to see Noel?"

Aria slammed her glass on the table and then shook her head. "Last time I checked, Noel wasn't a _girl_."

At that, Mike threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Oh, that's just _rich_! I am _so _ telling him you said that. Holy _crap_."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ella raise a brow at her. "What's that, Aria?"

"_Nothing_."

* * *

Aria carefully stepped around Spencer's fence and through the bush which divided her house from Ali's old house. She snapped a twig with her foot and immediately heard a few 'shushing' sounds and rolled her eyes.

"You guys are horrible at..." Aria trailed off when she finally entered the small clearing. Toby, his face covered with a grey hoodie, stood next to Emily. Next to Spencer, stood Noel Kahn.

All eyes met hers and she stuttered for an explanation.

_What were the girls _doing?

"Aria, this is _really_ bad. It's not only us that are being blackmailed, it's Toby and Noel too. _Look_." Spencer took Noel's phone from him and shoved in Aria's face.

There, on the white screen, an anonymous text was displayed.

"What was A going to do?" Aria asked timidly, afraid to look up. Hours ago, she had done unforgivable things to the guy standing in front of her.

"Shim was going to frame me. It was going to set things up to make it look like I killed that chick from the stoner camp."

Emily rolled her eyes at his choice of words and Aria turned to Toby. "What about you?"

Hanna groaned from the back and pushed herself to the front. "You know what? This is _ridiculous_! Half a year ago, I found out that my _best-friend_ was 'A' after she started faking getting texts herself. You're _really_ going to believe that _they're_ innocent?"

Aria looked down and grimaced as Spencer snorted. "Really, Hanna, _really_? Toby is _definitely _not A."

"As if he hasn't done bad things in the past either!"

"We _all _have." Emily defended him.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't sleep with your step-brother." Hanna added snidely and Spencer gasped.

Noel's blinked and faced Emily. "You have a step-brother?"

"_Hanna_!" Spencer yelled and crossed her arms.

"Wait," Noel, who had been quiet up to this point, gasped. "You had sex with _Jenna_?"

The awkward silence that followed left everyone uncomfortable and fidgeting.

Hanna sighed and then rubbed her face. "I'm sorry, Spencer. I'm just so _stressed out_."

"Yeah, we all are, Hanna. And yet, you don't see us going and pointing fingers at Caleb, now do you?"

Hanna snorted. "Hold up a sec, Caleb is _not_ A."

Emily shrugged and smirked. "Well, what if he _is_?"

Hanna glared at Emily and shook her head. Slowly, she turned around from the group and ran into the night, following the trail along the woods which led to her house.

"Emily, it-" Aria stopped herself and chewed on her bottom lip, cringing. "It could be Paige too, you know."

Emily only rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You've been avoiding me."

Noel sighed and shut his locker. His vision was blurry because he hadn't been getting much sleep, and he was pretty sure the next time someone bumped into him, he was going to drop his books.

And now, he had to deal with Jenna of all people.

"Yeah, so?"

"Hold on a second." She said and walked faster to stand in front of him, one finger pointing right in his face. "_You_ are _not_ going to treat me the way you were treating Mona."

Noel snorted and then narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. "You screwed Cavanaugh. You _don't_ get to make the rules."

For a second, he saw Jenna's face drop and then she gasped. "How do you know about that?"

He walked around her and then shook his head. "How many times, Jenna?"

"_How do you know about that_?" She walked up to him again and stopped him in his tracks. "Who told you?"

"Oh, and one more thing? Yesterday when I said I was going to chill with Eric? Yeah, I was actually screwing Aria Montgomery one the benches in the locker room. We're done."

"No, we're not done unless I say so."

Noel stopped walking and turned around. "_You_ don't get to make that decision. I'm breaking up with you. _We're over_."

* * *

From her locker, Emily could see the large crowd that was gathering around Noel and Jenna. Jenna looked really angry and Noel just looked really tired, so as soon as he left the crowd, she walked up to him and offered him her coffee as peace offering.

She never really got to apologise for what happened last year and as soon as both her and Spencer realised that he was as much of a victim as them, she felt guilty.

"Maybe you shouldn't have talked that loud. It'll probably be around the school by lunch."

"I just don't get how someone could blackmail their step-brother to sleep with them. Jenna is _sick_."

Emily sighed and then shrugged. "Yeah, she's just one of those twisted people."

The corners of Noel's lips quirked upwards and she found herself smiling back. Suddenly, Noel's eyes glazed over and he sneezed. Emily instinctively stepped back and then laughed nervously. "Shit, I'm getting sick."

"At least you can go home and skip the History test." She offered.

Noel's eyes widened. "We have a-"

"_Yeah_."

"See ya."

Before she could answer, Noel was already halfway down the hallway.

* * *

Aria was putting her books away in her locker when she saw Spencer's reflection in her heart shaped mirror.

"Hey Spence."

"Noel broke up with Jenna and basically told everyone that she had sex with Toby and now everyone knows and they're looking at her like she's gonna spurt them with her incestuous STD's or something."

Aria's eyes widened and she would have laughed if Spencer wasn't as serious as she appeared to be. Noel breaking up with Jenna shouldn't make her laugh, but the fact that Jenna was the most twisted bitch around -other than Mona- made Aria nonchalant towards her.

"He also kind of told her that you slept with him, but I'm not sure anyone else heard."

This time, Aria's mouth dropped open. They hadn't exactly decided to keep it a secret, but telling your girlfriend is like a death-wish. You just don't go there.

"Speaking of, you're my best-friend and you didn't tell me."

"It's nothing special. I was mad at Ezra and desperate for information. We all were."

If Spencer wasn't standing next to her, Aria would have honestly shit her pants. One second she's assuring Spencer that there's nothing going on between her and Noel, and the next, she nearly gets her head slammed in her locker.

Jenna was standing next to them now and by the look on her face, she was _furious._

"You just can't keep your hands off of people's boyfriend's, can you, you little _skank_."

Aria saw a flash of blonde hair and sighed in relief. Hanna had always hated Jenna and was always loaded with comebacks. "Yeah, well at least she didn't pretend to be blind just so that she can scheme against people and make them feel sorry for her."

Jenna rose a finger and pointed it at the liars. "You'll regret this. _All_ of you."

Even though it seemed like an empty threat, a shiver ran down Aria's spine.

* * *

After school, Aria made her way to Ezra's apartment. She was twenty minutes late because her Mom kept her back after school to talk to her but she was sure Ezra wouldn't mind.

Ezra.

Every single time she thought about Ezra, she though of Noel. Noel was supposed to be bad and creepy and just _dislikeable_. But this was _Noel_. _Everyone_ loved Noel Kahn and she couldn't help but still be attracted to him.

And that scared her. Because instead of feeling guilty for cheating on Ezra, she felt more alive than ever. She should be telling Ezra the truth and promising him that it'll never happen again, but her body craved Noel's touch and she just couldn't bring herself to regret what happened between them.

She was about to take the last step on the stairs when someone stormed past her. Aria stopped and turned around, only to see the furious, green eyes of Jenna. She gasped and nearly dropped her bag which was loosely hanging around her shoulder. Suddenly, Jenna smirked and continued to walk down the stairs.

When Aria made it to Ezra's door, she sighed at the homey feeling that his apartment brought her and opened it, seeing Ezra sitting on his lounge and writing in his journal.

"Hey babe." Ezra said casually as Aria sat next to him and tried her hardest to avert her gaze from his journal. He wanted his thoughts private for a reason and it would be wrong to peak, but Aria's face heated up a soon as she saw his writing. There was something _oddly familiar_ about it. It was nothing special, of course, but the big capital 'T' made her remember last year for some reason. She shook herself out of her trance and almost groaned when she felt her phone vibrate.

_Keep sniffing bitch, you're closer now. -A_

* * *

**Reviews are love. 8 reviews = chapter 5.**


	5. Fright

**Post 3x11. AU from there. TOBY IS NOT A IN THIS STORY. Thanks for the reviews everyone (:**

* * *

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight

Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
And I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain) there's the healing  
In your name (In your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin')  
I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin')  
I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I would, would be ok

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain) there is healing  
In your name (In your name) I find meani

ng  
So I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin)  
I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin')  
I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

_Broken – Lifehouse_

* * *

"Hey, I'm leaving. It's getting a bit late and I might go see the girls for a bit."

After Aria decided to leave Ezra's (partly because she felt guilty, but also because every single time she looked at him, she saw Maggie) apartment, she had gotten a text from Spencer.

_Meeting in my barn. Bring any clues you have about A and be careful on your way here. -Spence._

When Aria had gotten home, she quickly grabbed the note that A had given her a few days ago and drove to Spencer's. It was only a few blocks from her house, but you could never be too careful with A out and about.

A nagging sense of deja vu hit her like a brick wall when she looked at the note laying beside her. The writing was nothing special but there _seemed_ something special about it. A always used different way to communicate, and the times they've gotten notes or A graffiti'd something, the writing was always bold, straight and neat. And yet this writing was a bit loopy and untidy.

Soon enough, Aria parked in front of Spencer's overly large entrance gate and stopped the car. When she grabbed the note and exited the vehicle, a shiver ran down her spine. She _knew_ someone was watching, so with expertise skills, she quickly ran around the fence and onto Ali's old backyard. Leaves rustled behind her and she held back a scream.

She _knew_ A was here somewhere, watching her.

A light turned on behind the fence and she quickly ran for it, nearly tripping over her heals. Aria reached the door and pushed herself through it, locking it afterward.

Spencer was the first to speak out of the group."What the-what the hell, Aria? You _scared_ me."

Aria let out a sigh of relief, holding her note closely to her chest. "I just-"

A loud bang made her jump and Hanna screamed. Someone was trying to get through the door. A few moments of silence followed and the group heard footsteps walk around the barn, jump the fence and leave.

Emily's left hand covered her mouth, her eyes widening. "Was that...?"

"I think so." Aria answered and then quickly thrust the note into Spencer's hands. It would only be like them to loose it just as they were on the verge of finding out who A was. _Again_.

"A note? When did you get it?" Spencer asked quickly, opening it and re-reading it a couple of times.

Aria looked down guiltily and shrugged. "A few days ago."

"What does it mean by 'it's right under your nose'?" Emily asked while the other girls looked over Spencer's shoulder. Noel who had been locking the doors and windows along with Toby looked up.

"I don't know."

Toby cocked his head to the left and narrowed his eyes. "Maybe it means that we know the person."

Hanna snorted. "Well _of course_ we know the person, Toby. What would be the point of this entire game if we didn't know?"

Spencer sent her blonde friend a warning glare and Hanna only shrugged, as if saying; _What? He's _the idiot_._

Aria felt Noel right behind her and screeched when the shattering of glass echoed through the loft. A rock fell right between them and Aria jumped back reflexively, bumping into Noel. A blush quickly crept onto her cheeks but before she could dwell on her feelings, she felt Noel bump back into her as the front door opened.

The wind entered the room and the girls shivered, slowly backing up. Emily whimpered quietly and Spencer shot Toby a look. "I thought you _closed_ the door, Toby."

"I _did_." He answered and then walked forward to shut the door again.

A familiar giggle filled the air and Aria's eyes shot to an open window at the back of the barn. After a few second, silence filled the air and the girls released sighs of relief when they heard footsteps running away.

Beeping noises filled the air only seconds after.

_Stay apart, or I take you out. Capeche? -A._

Spencer huffed and walked towards the door, opening it harshly. "We should've just ran after them. It was probably a stupid prank."

As the gang stepped out of the barn one by one, a sliver of something shiny gathered Aria's attention. She narrowed her eyes and stepped forward until she reached the tree where a long and narrow object lay. A pen.

The familiar sense of deja vu hit her, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out where she's seen this pen before.

"What is it?" Spencer asked quickly and ran forward.

"It's a pen," Aria began, her eyes narrowing. She hated not knowing. She faced the group and grimaced. "I think I've seen it before, but I have no idea where."

* * *

Aria continuously kept grumbling. Scaring them half to death was one thing, but popping their _car wheels_? _Really_? How old was A exactly?

As the two pairs of feet shuffled down Spencer's street, Aria sniffled softly, unknowingly raising attention to herself. She could feel Noel's stare at the back of her head as she maintained her quick pace.

"Will you just slow down? I don't bite. You should _know_ that by now." He said from behind her, the slightly mocking tone making her flush.

It was horrible at how easy he could manipulate her emotions. Just like when they played the truth game. He worked her up and barely moved a muscle. It was _aggravating_.

The questions lingered on her tongue, rushing out before she could stop herself. "Why did you sleep with me?"

For a few minutes as they walked closer to Aria's house, she wondered if he hadn't heard her. He had been silent ever since she asked. When she was about to ask again, he spoke.

"_A _forced me to. I was going to get framed for Maya's murder and I had no other choice. I might not have looked completely innocent in the past and everyone may know that, but why would _I_ kill anyone? What's the point? I didn't even know her that well."

Aria's heartbeat picked up it's pace and blood rushed to her ears. "So you only slept with me because of A? You could've told Jenna. Maybe then she would come crawling back."

Noel snorted and took a few more strides to walk with Aria. "I don't want Jenna to come crawling back. She's sick _as_."

Aria nodded in agreement and sighed when she saw her house a few metres away. The porch was lit and the warm and homey feeling wafted through her senses. She turned around to thank Noel for walking her home, but as soon as she did, the dark haired boy smacked right into her.

Noel's hand reached out before she could fall back and he pulled her closer. The simple few seconds were probably the longest and most intimate connection they had ever had. Noel held her eyes _so_ intensely that Aria's knees almost buckled. For a few seconds, he almost looked like he was going to lean in and kiss her, but he quickly averted and smiled.

"See you at school tomorrow."

Before she even noticed, he was gone.

* * *

As she lay in bed that night, her mind raced and reflected on the past week. She knew, that at the back of her mind if she hadn't met Ezra in the bar at the beginning of last year, they wouldn't be together. She would probably start obsessing over Noel Kahn again and since she was disgusted with teacher/student relationships -thanks to her dad- she probably wouldn't have ever even _want _to think about Ezra. She wondered what her life without Ezra would be like. She wondered how life without _A_ would be like.

Her phone vibrated in her hand and she clenched her teeth.

_Don't think so hard, Darling. You'll get wrinkles. Mwah! -A_

* * *

**Reviews are love. 5 reviews = Chapter 6.**


	6. Truth

**Post 3x11. Au from there. TOBY IS NOT A IN THIS STORY! Thanks for the reviews everyone (:**

**& if any of my reviewers like Glee, feel free to requests any pairing one-shots or give me prompts & i'll check your stories out (:**

* * *

Like ships in the night**  
**You keep passing me by**  
**We're just wasting time**  
**Trying to prove who's right**  
**And if it all goes crashing into the sea**  
**If it's just you and me**  
**Trying to find the lightLike ships in the night letting cannon balls fly**  
**Say what you mean and it turns to a fight**  
**Fist fly from my mouth as it turns south**  
**You're down the driveway... I'm on the couchChasing your dreams since the violent 5th grade**  
**Trying to believe in your silent own way**  
**Cause we'll be ok... I'm not going away**  
**Like you watched at fourteen as it went down the drainAnd pops stayed the same and your moms moved away**  
**How many of our parents seem to make it anyway**  
**We're just fumbling through the grey**  
**Trying find a heart that's not walking awayTurn the lights down low**  
**Walk these halls alone**  
**We can feel so far from so closeLike ships in the night**  
**You keep passing me by**  
**We're just wasting time**  
**Trying to prove who's right**  
**And if it all goes crashing into the sea**  
**If it's just you and me trying to find the light**  
**Like ships in the night**  
**You're passing me by**  
**You're passing me by**  
**Like ships in the nightAnd I'm at the airport waiting on a second plane**  
**Had to pack and you had cramps and I was late**  
**Headed to a red carpet they won't know my name**  
**Riding in silence all that we wanna sayAbout to board when you call on the phone**  
**You say "I'm sorry. I'll be waiting at home"**  
**Feels like we're learning this out on our own**  
**Trying to find a way down the road we don't knowTurn the lights down low**  
**Walk these halls alone**  
**We can feel so far from so closeLike ships in the night**  
**You keep passing me by**  
**We're just wasting time**  
**Trying to prove who's right**  
**And if it all goes crashing into the sea**  
**If it's just you and me**  
**Trying to find the light**  
**Like ships in the night**  
**You're passing me by**  
**You're passing me by**  
**Like ships in the nightAnd I'm gonna find my way**  
**Back to your side**  
**And I'm gonna find my way**  
**Back to your sideLike ships in the night**  
**You keep passing me by**  
**We're just wasting time**  
**Trying to prove who's right**  
**And if it all goes crashing into the sea**  
**If it's just you and me**  
**Trying to find the light**  
**Like ships in the night**  
**You're passing me by**  
**You're passing me by**  
**Like ships in the night

_Ships In The Night – Mat Kearney_

* * *

By the time the gang managed to calm down, it was already Friday. Emily still jumped at each loud noise and both Hanna and Spencer were still snippy-snappy towards everything and every_one_. Aria, on the other hand, was too busy trying to steer as far away from her latest dilemma as she could. The sudden turn about with her love life made her current situation with A even more unbearable. Every single time she got a text, her heart would jump and she would need to take a couple of minutes to calm herself.

And then there was the deal with that pen she found. She was pretty damn sure that she's seen it before but Spencer had denied anyone from her family having it.

Since hiding the clues was becoming risky, the girls each divided them between each other and agreed on having them with them at all time, even when taking a shower or sleeping.

If A wanted them, A would need to take them shimself.

* * *

When Aria had finally made the decision, she left for Ezra's apartment straight after school. Just before she had gotten into her car, she met Noel's eyes across the parking lot. He was biting his bottom lip and talking to some blonde, freshman girl that she recognised as Rosie.

Rosie, of course, was the perfect, athletic and gorgeous cheerleader that had miraculously made it onto the cheer-squad. Freshman's were _very _rarely even able to make it onto any important or popular clubs.

Not that Aria was jealous or anything. She just didn't like the fact that she was tall enough to kiss Noel without having to stand on her tippy-toes. Or that the cheerleading outfit she wore almost everyday showed off her ass. And that every single guy that was walking past her, gay or not, tended to check her out.

As soon Aria stopped in front of the large building that held Ezra's apartment, she shook herself out of her thoughts.

Ezra was priority. Noel was _not_.

Yeah,_ right_.

When she entered the house, she was already searching for the picture of Maggie and him kissing. She went through her numerous texts from A and blinked harshly when she found what she was looking for.

When Ezra looked up from his laptop, she simply walked closer to him and held her phone out, letting him see that she knew about his two-timing tendencies.

"How-?"

"Someone sent it to me." She said quickly, her teeth clenching. She _shouldn't_ be mad as she _had_ done worse. But the fact that Ezra cheated on her with his _baby momma _of all people, made her want to strangle him.

Ezra quickly stood up and held his arms out, as if he wanted to hug her. In return, Aria took a step backwards and eyed Ezra warily.

_What the hell was he playing at? She's not a _doormat_._

"I'm so sorry. It will _never_ happen again. I _promise_."

Aria stared at her ex-teacher for a couple of seconds before she sighed and sat down on his little sofa. "No, I shouldn't be mad because I did something much worse. And _I'm _sorry."

Ezra came to sit next to her on the sofa and took her left hand. "What happened? Tell me. I won't get angry."

"I slept with Noel Kahn. After I saw you and Maggie at the cafe. I got so mad and-"

"It's okay."

His answer startled her beyond belief.

_Why was he okay with it? He _shouldn't _be._

"After everything that we've been through lately, I think it would be best if we took a break."

Aria gasped, her shock evident on her face. "A-a _break_? Wh-"

"I don't want to _break up_. But I think we need to spend some time apart for a while. We should be friends before we take _any_ more steps forward. It's been _crazy_ lately but if we're truly supposed to be together, I'm sure we'll find a way back to each other."

Even though she never wanted this to happen in a million years, Aria had to agree. With A running out and about and Ezra's old girlfriend being back in town along with their _son_, a relationship should be the farthest from their minds.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Ezra sighed and looked down guiltily before grabbing his keys. "Maggie and I are going to the nearest pre-school because she's looking for work around Rosewood. We'll be back in a bit. You can stay and wait for me if you want."

Aria nodded in thanks and glared at the door where Maggie stood. She couldn't see her, but she was pretty sure that if she glaredenough, she could burn holes through the wood.

After a few minutes of sitting and wondering if Noel was in fact interested in Rosie, a familiar ringing noise filled the small apartment. Aria took her phone out and answered.

"Get to the barn as soon as you can. A's been in Emily's house."

* * *

As soon as she parked outside of Spencer's barn, she automatically locked her door and ran to the barn. It was getting dark and she didn't want to risk another dangerous encounter with A anytime soon.

She opened the door and came face to face with a scared Emily, who had been crouching by the door.

A really _did_ do a number on her. Even more so than on anyone else.

Her swimming friend released a relieved breath. "Hanna should be here soon and Noel said that he had to help someone from school so he'll be a bit late."

"Perfect." Aria said through gritted teeth. "If that something has anything to do with Rosie McCounty, then I'll kick him in the balls when he gets here."

Both Spencer and Emily looked slightly amused while Toby just snorted quietly from a room.

Hanna burst through the door when silence settled upon them and she smiled. A familiar glow was evident on her face and she wore a cheesy smile on her face.

Spencer snorted. "And what were you doing? Having ice-cream with Caleb?"

Hanna winked then and Toby gagged, receiving the double meaning behind Spencer's words. "Well, let's just say that there was _cream_ involved."

Aria giggled along with Emily while Spencer blushed deeply. Toby who was eyeing her from the corner smirked slightly. Before Aria had the chance to ask about the new development between her friends, Noel opened the door and locked it behind him.

Spencer and Emily spared the two a couple of glances as Aria tried her best to not ask where he was or what he was doing. Or more accurately, _who_ he was doing.

He stood next to her and Aria looked down, knowing that it was for the best. She should just get over her infatuation with Noel and get on with her life with Ezra. She'll be graduating this summer and then she'll be able to freely live with her boyfriend. _If_ he wanted her to, that is.

But Noel was _toxic_. He clouded her senses and her judgement, and while his personality was actually kind of terrible, his intentions towards her and her friends were _pure_. And that was all she could ask of him.

She might have had stronger feelings for Ezra, but Noel was around, all he had to do was look at her and her head would be up in the clouds.

He glanced at her sideways and Aria did her best to ignore the sudden prickle of shivers running down her spine.

Before Spencer could open her mouth, a beep sounded through the large barn.

When Noel finished reading the text, he showed his phone to everyone else. When it reached Aria, her heart dropped.

_Congrats for completing the task. Kudos for you. Your prize will be waiting for you near the largest tree at the old cemetery. 11 p.m sharp & don't bring your lackeys. -A_

Another silence settled upon them and Aria fidgeted. She knew what A meant by the 'task'. The task was to get into her pants by Wednesday. He screwed her on a bench in the boys' locker room on Monday and Aria still couldn't bring herself to regret it.

Emily looked at Aria nervously and she grimaced. If Emily knew that Aria had feelings for Noel, then she was pretty sure that everyone else would know soon enough.

"So? Do I go?"

Spencer spoke immediately, stating her opinion to which Emily agreed. "It could be a trap. A used this before to frame us."

"And with A trying to frame you for Maya's murder, we could never be _too_ careful." Toby spoke. He hadn't moved since Aria had entered the barn and she wondered why that was.

"A _had_ tried to help us before. It helped us find out that Noel knew about shim, so what would checking hurt?"

"Han, A clearly said _not_ to bring anyone. What if it's trying to _hurt_ Noel?" Aria protested, stepping away from the group. She already had enough on the plate, and watching Noel get hurt-or worse, _killed_ would not match her appetite.

Noel shook his head and sighed, pocketing his phone. "You're right guys, _it could_ be a trap. But we_ have_ to take chances."

Emily began nodding. "Look, I know that A always knows everything but maybe we could hide in the bushes. We could get there an hour or two early or something and hide. Maybe we could even see who it _is_."

The idea tempted Spencer and she nodded, finally agreeing on the plan. As soon as Toby nodded, Aria crossed her arms. "Fine. Whatever. We'll leave at eight thirty."

* * *

**I sense a kiss coming up between someone soon ;)**

**8 reviews = chapter 7.**


	7. Confrontation

**Post 3x11. Au from there. TOBY IS NOT A IN THIS STORY! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)**

**And as wished by one of my reviewers, an extra scene between a couple is featured ;)**

* * *

My whole life waiting for the right time**  
**To tell you how I feel.**  
**And though I try to tell you that I need you.**  
**Here I am without you.**  
**I feel so lost but what can I do?**  
**'Cause I know this love seems real**  
**But I don't know how to say goodbye in the pouring rain**  
**And I break down as you walk away.**  
**Stay, stay.**  
**'Cause all my life I felt this way**  
**But I could never find the words to say**  
**Stay, , everything is alright**  
**Since you came along**  
**And before you**  
**I had nowhere to run to**  
**Nothing to hold on to**  
**I came so close to giving it up.**  
**And I wonder if you know**  
**How it feels to let you go?You say goodbye in the pouring rain**  
**And I break down as you walk away.**  
**Stay, stay.**  
**'Cause all my life I felt this way**  
**But I could never find the words to say**  
**Stay, you change your mind**  
**And say you're mine.**  
**Don't leave tonight**  
** goodbye in the pouring rain**  
**And I break down as you walk away.**  
**Stay, stay.**  
**'Cause all my life I felt this way**  
**But I could never find the words to say**  
**Stay, with me, stay with me,**  
**Stay with me, stay with me,**  
**Stay, stay, stay, stay with me.

_Stay – Hurts_

* * *

The six of them slowly walked to the old cemetery. They had decided not to drive as Emily's house was just 200m down the road and Toby's old house was even closer. All of them had practically lived here all their life and could easily find hiding places if they needed to.

Spencer, Emily and Hanna were walking ahead of them and Aria sped up, leaving Toby and Noel at the back. She knew that they had to take this risk (they _needed_ to get closer to A) but the fact that it had to be Noel that was risking his life was unnerving. The closer they got to the cemetery, the more she wanted to turn around, grab Noel and shove him in a closet so he could never leave and hurt himself again.

_Ugh_.

Quickly, Aria checked her phone to see that it was already nearly 10. They had stopped at _Rose Grille_ to eat a quick snack and left, but walking from the centre of the town to the other end proved to be a long walk. Still, they still had over an hour to get there, prepare and hide.

Once the gravestones were visible from the distance, Hanna, Spencer and Emily entered through the forest, looking out for A and a suitable hiding spot. Even though they might have chosen one by the tree line, the big tree was still right in the middle of the cemetery and it might be hard for the gang to hear anything. Looks like they would have to rely on their eyes tonight.

Toby and Noel followed her along the gravestones and Aria tried her hardest from looking at that particular one. Her old best friend had been murdered two years ago and was buried near the big tree, where she had claimed to be _hers_.

Back before her horrible death (knocked out and buried alive) Alison had been one of the most beautiful, charismatic and sneakiest girls that graced Rosewood. And everything she said, went. So when her friends had been dared by Naomi and Riley to stay at the cemetery for an hour one summer night, Alison had immediately 'dibbed' the largest tree and carved her name into the bark.

Seeing the name Ali DiLau carved into the oak tree made Aria's throat tighten. Yes, sometimes she might be glad that Alison was gone (she might have been her best friend, but she was also her worst enemy) but she missed her more than anything. Alison had been her first true friend before she went sour on her and the rest of the group.

Once Toby exchanged a few words with Noel, he went back to where the girls were waiting, concealed by the shadows of the tree's.

"Look, Noel-"

"I _know_. I'll be careful. I may not be as good at fighting as that Holden dude, but I can still defend myself."

Aria nodded, agreeing. It _was_ true. Noel was super tall and had a towering frame compared to hers which meant that he could easily overpower pretty much anyone.

But what if A had a _gun_? What if A knocked him out and tried to bury him alive? What if-

Noel's voice made her thoughts cut short. "Why do you care so much anyway, Aria?"

Her lips parted and she narrowed his eyes. Sure, they weren't on the best terms over the last couple of months, but she would never wish pain upon him or anyone else in that matter. With the exception of Ali's killer or A.

"You're _kidding_ right? A is _dangerous_, if you haven't noticed!"

"I _have _noticed."

"Then _why _are you acting like this? You _know_ that would never want you to get hurt!"

"Because you chose him over me! _Again_!"

The area went silent and she felt her friends stares dig into her back, wondering why she hadn't told them there was something going on between Noel and her. _Wonderful_.

"I'm just _worried_, Noel," The feelings that she had tried to keep from surfacing again returned, consuming her and making her flush. Her mind went numb again and she pulled Noel down to match her eye-level. "_Why_ are you being so hard on me?"

Seconds passed and she felt his resolve pass, his eyes softening as his lips parted slightly.

"Because I'm scared," he admitted, closing his eyes. "I just want this to be over already. I have no idea how you guys could survive with A hot on your heels for almost a year now."

His thumb reached out and gently traced the outline of her lips.

Aria sighed. "I caught myself wondering what it would be like if A never started stalking us and if I never met Ezra. Perhaps we would probably be enjoying this night together, watching old movies and eating microwave popcorn."

He smiled, reciting their old memories. Before she knew it, he was kissing her again whilst holding her face with his large hands so gently, as if he thought she was going to break. Her hand wound itself in his hair and she pulled him closer, letting go of her regret. Ezra decided to sort things out with Maggie, so her acting upon her feelings should be perfectly fine.

And it _felt_ perfectly fine. Noel was a perfect fit for her. He had pretty made her spill her feelings by the way he was _looking_ at her which proved just how well he knew her.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she pulled away and met his gaze. He had a lazy smirk on his lips and a devilish twinkle in his eye. "I missed doing this."

Aria smiled and then snickered, for the first time realising just how happy she was. She didn't care that A was stalking them, that her hiatus-boyfriend's baby momma returned or that Ali's killer was on the loose. The fact that Noel was holding her so close to him made her more happy that she had been in a long while.

She vowed that as soon as this was over, she was going to sort things out between Ezra and her. She couldn't keep anymore secrets and she sure as hell couldn't contain these feelings.

* * *

It was already a quarter past 11 when Aria and Hanna saw a figure enter the graveyard. They quickly ran back to where the rest of the group was and Hanna squeaked.

"Crap, I broke my heel."

Toby quickly clammed Hanna's mouth with his hand and put his finger to his lips, signifying her to 'shut the hell up'.

If Hanna was going to mess this whole things up over a pair of heels, then the girls would more likely kill her.

The figure had a smaller frame, perhaps as small as Mona's. Maybe a little taller than Aria. The face was impossible to see as it was wearing an abnormally large hood and the skin tone was also hidden, as a pair of leather gloves graced it's hands. From the form, Aria realised that it was a man.

Noel had faced the figure and narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the side. The confused look on his face made a distorted chuckle escape the person's lips. The glint of something shiny weaved through the darkened moonlight and Aria gasped, nearly crying out. Before anyone could react, the dark figure was gone.

Before Toby ran out to the field followed by Emily and Spencer, Noel fell to the ground, a wood like handle peeking out between his hands.

A _stabbed _him.

Her brain worked like a machine, jumping out of the bushes and making her out-run even Emily as she tried to get to Noel as fast as she could. She ran the 800m faster than she thought she was able to and saw Noel pull the knife out and drop it onto the ground. The knife was only a little covered with blood so the wound wasn't deep, but Noel's white v-neck was soaked with the dark, red liquid.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry." Both Hanna and Spencer had been whispering frantically, as it was their idea to have Noel meet A.

Noel groaned but shook his head, standing up. "It's not _that_ deep. It just hurts like shit."

Aria's shaky hand grabbed Noel's shirt. "Take it off, we need to stop the bleeding."

Toby helped Noel take his shirt off and Aria quickly covered the wound with the clothe. It was a warm spring this year, so the air was warm and slightly humid which meant that Noel would be alright half-naked.

Emily spoke up first. "C'mon. We'll get you to my house. Mom is out with her friends tonight so we'll just call-"

"Wren." Hanna finished for her friend, ignoring the slightly suspicious look that Spencer sent her. She fished her phone out of her jacket and texted quickly.

The gang started walking to Emily's house as quickly as they could, Aria continuously whimpering at the smell of blood. To outsiders, they probably looked drunk, with leaves and stick in their hair and a boy that couldn't walk straight leading them along with one that had his arm wrapped around his waist to keep him upright. By the time they got there, a car was standing outside Emily's house.

Wren was standing outside on the porch with his extensive kit in his hands. "What the hell happened? Another attack? First Hanna and now _you_?"

The curiosity really made Aria mad. Noel could very well bleed to death any minute and he was worried about _what happened_? They contacted him because he wouldn't tell anyone. "Just shut up and _treat_ him."

"Aria!" Spencer hissed from her left and she stared her best friend down, making her way back slowly and closer to Toby. Just because she was the shortest in their group, didn't make her any less scary.

Emily quickly unlocked the door with shaky fingers and led them inside. Noel sat down on a kitchen stool and groaned again, biting his bottom lip.

As Wren spared Hanna a look, he began working on Noel's wound.

* * *

Toby was standing in Emily's living room, overlooking the front lawn when Spencer approached him.

"You don't have anymore feelings for him."

Spencer narrowed her eyes and stopped in her tracks. "Of course I don't. Why would you even think that? It's been months."

Toby turned around. "When I yelled at you and left, I thought that you might have gone back to him or something."

Spencer snorted, shaking her head. "You're kidding, right?"

The brunette took a few steps forward and took one of Toby's hands, smiling when Toby stepped forward. "I love you."

Spencer stood on her tippy-toes and kissed her boyfriend, grinning against his lips. "I love you."

* * *

When everyone had left, the phone in the living room rang. Emily walked forward and picked it up, assuming it was her mother or one of her friends.

A chill ran down her spine when she heard a disfigured voice.

"Get out of the water as soon as you can, Emily. You're swimming too deep."

* * *

**So, there was a kiss and an additional scene. Did you like it?**

**10 reviews = chapter 8. ;)**


	8. Revelation

**Post 3x11. AU from there. TOBY IS NOT A IN THIS STORY! Thanks for the reviews everyone (:**

**Another couple is featured! **

**Please review (:**

* * *

I don't like walking around this old and empty house.  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear

The stairs creak as I sleep,  
it's keeping me awake  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes

Some days I can't even dress myself.  
It's killing me to see you this way.

'Cause though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.

Hey! Hey! Hey!

There's an old voice in my head  
that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks.

Soon it will all be over, buried with our past  
We used to play outside when we were young  
and full of life and full of love.

Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I am right.  
Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear.

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same.  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

You're gone, gone, gone away,  
I watched you disappear.  
All that's left is a ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
there's nothing we can do,  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon.

Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep.

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same.  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same.  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore (x3)

_Little Talks – Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

The weekend went by fast and Aria sped to the school, wanting to be around as much people as she could. Emily had informed her of what had happened when they left her house on Friday night (after 'A' had stabbed Noel) and the fact that Mike was sleeping at Meredith's and Byron's didn't ease her further. Ella was out with Xavier most of the weekend too, and Aria watched her phone with dread. When it hadn't received any calls or texts by Sunday night, she let herself relax but still stayed impossibly on edge.

She wanted to call Ezra, and most importantly _Noel_ but she was too frightened to. She was sure of her feelings for both, but she _knew_ something was terribly wrong with one of them. Whenever she was around one of them, a creepy feelings of Deja Vu returned to her, shaking her up until she couldn't grasp what exactly she remembered.

The answer was _right_ at the tip of her tongue and yet, she couldn't bring herself to say it – she wasn't able to remember.

* * *

Emily stepped out of the pool and smiled at Paige, who in return only waved slightly, her eyes dull and her smile not present. Confused, Emily furrowed her brows and turned around, walking to the lockers. They still had half an hour until school started and she wanted to get the chlorine out of her hair as soon as she could.

Her girlfriend followed her and she sat down on the bench, slowly taking off her swimming suit.

"I saw you."

Startled, Emily looked up to see Paige leaning against the lockers, arms crossed and eyes glaring at Emily wistfully.

"What?" Emily whispered, confused. Actually, she's been confused a lot lately. With A stabbing Noel, Nate kissing her and her kissing him back (and _liking_ it) and Aria _having feelings for Noel_ she could never catch a break anymore.

"I lied. I _wasn't_ sick. I saw you two with your tongue's down each other throat's and then I left."

"Pai-"

"We're done."

With that, the girl walked away, leaving a sobbing Emily behind.

* * *

As Aria walked through the crowd of students, Hanna joined her, strutting in her high-heels and showing off her new outfit. Even though popularity hadn't really bothered the blonde since Mona was revealed to be A, she didn't want to be forgotten. And the fact that the crowd was parting for her meant that she was right back at the top of the food-chain. _Score!_

Her phone beeped and Aria quickly lifted it to her face, seeing a new text.

_Turn around_.

As soon as she did, her eyes closed tightly and she smiled against the lips that found its way to hers. Ever since she had kissed Noel at the graveyard a few days ago, she had been dying to kiss him again. Over and _over again_.

She heard whispers around her and a surprised squeal from Hanna, but otherwise didn't care. She laid her two hands on his chest and pulled away.

"Hi." She whispered shyly and giggled at the wink that he sent her.

"See you in English."

As soon he walked off to find his locker, Hanna gasped, a smile pulling at her lips. "What happened to 'creepy Noel'?"

Before Aria could answer, she let out shaky breath, the feeling of lightness and dizziness hitting her full force. She found herself speechless as she tried to explain her feelings.

"I just – It's hard to explain, Han. He's different from from who I thought he was."

Hanna sent her friend a mischievous smile and bit her bottom lip. "I always knew you guys would pull through. Ever since the first time you began talking about him in eight grade, I _knew_ that you guys would get your chance."

The smile that graced Aria's lips fell suddenly and she blinked harshly. "Sometimes, I still wished that I never cheated on Ezra with him. I mean, look at us now. I don't think Ezra and I are right together anymore. And as much as I want to fight for us -_again_- I can't."

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Aria had made her choice. It was too late for her and Ezra, and there was no point fighting. Ever since she had found the drawer full of cash in his apartment, things had been going downward. He started lying to her and starting having super secret agenda's that she just couldn't be a part of anymore.

The petite brunette took her phone out and quickly typed a text.

_I'm coming over after school. We need to talk_. - _Aria_

She knew it sounded corny more than anything, but what else could she do? She couldn't very well completely and officially break up with him over phone, right? She owed him a clear explanation, face to face. And once she breaks up with him, she could finally continue her life like a normal teenager without a 26-year-old boyfriend who used to be her AP English teacher.

Crap, when had her life gotten so messed up?

* * *

She was the first one to sit down at their usual lunch table, and as soon as Noel met her eyes across the cafeteria, he said something to his Lax friends and came to sit next to her, slightly flinching. Worried, Aria touched the hints of his fingers with hers.

"Is it better?" She asked, touching the fabric of his shirt with her other hand. "The wound."

He turned around and pecked her on the lips, nodding quickly. "That British dude knows his stuff. Anyway, it's not like this was the first time I got hurt. Remember that time in third grade when I fell from the slide on the playground and cracked my head open? Not _that_ was a lot of blood."

Aria smiled, reminiscing the days that were so much simpler.

"Noel," she began again, sighing and putting a fry in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed quickly. "Where exactly do we stand?"

When Noel finished chewing the bite he took from his sandwich and swallowed, he turned to face her and took her hand. The simple gesture made Aria melt and she saw him smile smugly. "_I _think you should figure things out with the teacher before we move forward."

"No, I know. We're on a break right now and dating other people, but I really think it's our time to just let each other go."

Happy with Aria's answer, he kissed her forehead, turned back around and began eating again, one of his hands still laying on Aria's knee.

Her happy buzz only intensified when she saw Emily and Spencer followed by Hanna walk to their table, sitting on the other side while Emily sat next to Aria.

"Okay, Noel. On Fri-" Spencer began but was cut off by Emily, who was looking down on her plate and awkwardly running her fingers through her hair.

"Paige broke up with me."

A silence settled upon the table and even Noel spared Emily a surprised glance.

Aria quickly shook herself out of her shocked trance. "Wh-wha-"

"Nate kissed me last week and I kind of kissed him back and-"

"Oh, yeah. I already know. He started talking to me after school on Friday talking about how you guys had this 'groove' or some crap and then I told him that _you dated his cousin_ and that you're _lesbian _and then he totally freaked out on Jenna and said something about her seeing him or something-"

"_Hanna!_" Spencer yelled, startling Aria and almost everyone else in the cafeteria. "Slow _down_."

Even though none of Emily's friends particularly liked Paige, they were still sorry for her. They understood the fact that Emily was happy with her girlfriend and out of all of them, she deserved to be the happiest. She had gone through much more that them and the least they could do was comfort her, even though they hated Paige more than anything for what she did to Emily last year.

Before anyone could even bother to say anything, a tray slammed down on their table, some of the cream that had been placed in a small bowl going on Hanna's designer shirt.

Jenna, pale face graced with green eyes and a curvy smile on her _Cherry ChapStick_ lips met all of their shocked faces. "I heard something happened to you a few nights ago."

This, obviously, was pointed at Noel, who was glaring harshly down on his unfinished sandwich.

"I'm fine." He bit out and cleared his throat, his pinky finger creating a pattern on Aria's inner thigh.

"Look, I'm not here to fight. But just remember, _keep your friends close_, _but your enemies closer_. See ya around, bitches."

When a couple of minutes passed since Jenna walked away, Spencer spoke. "Noel? We never got the chance to ask you but, who was it at the cemetery?"

Noel sighed and he placed his head in his hands. "I – I don't _know_."

"What?" Hanna asked urgently, leaning closer. "What do you _mean_, you don't know?"

"Well, they were wearing _really_ baggy clothes and gloves and a creep mask on their face. I couldn't even see the colour of their eyes. All I know is that they were way shorter than me. Maybe Emily's height or something."

* * *

After school -after kissing Noel goodbye and promising to see him that night- she slowly began walking to Ezra's. Even though she knew she was doing the right thing letting Ezra go, there was this one feeling (that even she couldn't understand) that she just couldn't shake. She _knew_ something. She just didn't remember what it was or what it involved. Is this what it felt like when people had amnesia? Like having something at the tip of their tongue but not being able to say it? Like grasping at a memory that felt so close, yet _so far away_?

She walked the dozen steps at Ezra's apartment and after taking a couple of breath's, she knocked on the door and walked in.

A gasp escaped her mouth as she looked at the state of the apartment. It was a _mess_. Ezra was sleeping (_snoring_) on the sofa, clearly tired.

Once she saw the object of her Deja Vu-ness, her heart shrunk and dropped. _None_ of this made sense. Ezra could _not_-

"Babe?"

She's _seen_ this pen before. _This exact pen_. It was laying beneath Spencer's tree a few nights ago, and now below her pillow at home. As she took the mess around her in, Ezra sat up, looking at her with confusion.

"What's wrong, Aria? Sorry for falling-"

"This place is a _mess_? What happened?" She joked, trying to keep the panic at bay. His journal hung open on his coffee table, a page stained with coffee torn our unevenly. A _black hoodie_ peeked out from underneath his butt. Leather gloves laid beneath his single flower pot.

"Aria?"

Her heart rate picked up and she gasped, swaying slightly.

There is no such thing as coincidence in Rosewood.

_Ezra is A_.

* * *

**8 reviews = chapter 9 ;)**


	9. Realisation

**Post 3x11. AU from there. TOBY IS NOY IN THIS STORY! Thanks so much for all the reviews (:**

**AN: This is the second last chapter, but I've already been thinking of a sequel (;**

* * *

I keep thinkin' bout that little sparkle in your eye  
Is it a light from the angels, or your devil deep inside?  
What about the way you say you love me all the time  
Are you liftin' me up to heaven, just to drop me down the line?

There's a ring around my finger,  
But will you change your mind?  
And you tell me that I'm beautiful,  
But that could be a lie

Are you a heartbreaker?  
Maybe you want me for the ride  
What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?  
And everything is just a lie  
I won't be leavin' here alive  
I won't be leavin' here alive, no

Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife  
Cause I'm always watchin' for someone to show their darker side  
So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now  
Watch it all play out, see if you really stick around

But there's always this one question  
That keeps me up at night  
Are you my greatest love  
Or disappointment in my life?

Are you a heartbreaker?  
Maybe you want me for the ride  
What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?  
And everything is just a lie  
I won't be leavin' here alive  
I might as well lay down and die

I'm holding on with both hands and both feet, oh  
Promise that you won't pull the rug out from under me

Are you a heartbreaker?  
Maybe you want me for the ride  
I pray to god you're not a heartbreaker  
This time around I won't survive  
Cause if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker  
And everything is just a lie  
I won't be leavin' here alive  
I might as well lay down and die, oh  
I won't be leavin' here alive

_Heartbreaker – Pink_

* * *

Air escaped her lungs frantically and tears prickled at her eyelids. _Everything _started to make sense now. She tried to keep the whimper back and afield, covering her mouth.

"Aria?" Ezra -the same Ezra that she had trusted with _everything_- asked, eyeing her carefully. "What's wrong?"

Aria picked her words carefully, her hands shaking and eyes darting around the apartment as the man that she had loved for months took a step closer to her. She stepped back and gasped again.

"Please, this is hard for me enough as it is." She pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ezra's eyebrows furrowed, his lips set in a straight line.

"What is? What's _going on_?"

Her hand reached for the doorknob behind her and she opened the door. "I know we agreed on taking a break but I lied when I said I was fine with it."

Ezra closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are you _saying_?"

Quietly, so quietly she could barely hear herself, she whispered, "I want to break up."

And with that, she closed the door behind her and ran down the stairs, looking back over her shoulder every few steps and making sure he was following her.

As soon as she began running across the town to her neighbourhood, she let the tears fall freely as she sobbed. She didn't care that people were watching, staring at her like she was crazy. _She didn't care._

_This wasn't the way her life was supposed to go._

* * *

Seeing the familiar silver convertible in her drive-way made her heart curl. Noel's warm smile dropped when he saw the state she was in and he extended his arms, curling them around her shaky form as soon as she reached him.

"Oh my _God_, Aria. Did he _hurt_ you?"

The ugly sobs that escaped her almost made her want to blush, but she was too busy trying to stop her trembling. She fisted Noel's shirt and brought him closer, burying her face in his neck.

"Just – we need to get inside. _Now_."

Noel followed her orders and ran inside after her. Ella was _once again_ out with Xavier, but Mike was sitting inside, watching TV and eating popcorn. As soon as he saw a dishevelled Noel and a crying Aria, he stood up and walked over.

"What the hell, Aria? What happened to you?"

Instead of answering, she pushed him towards the kitchen. "Lock _all _doors and windows and then come up to my room."

Seeing as his sister was serious, he began filling out his task and watched her run up the stairs with Noel. He heard her door shut and continued to check every corner of the house for open entries.

* * *

"Aria, you're _really_ scaring me."

She ignored him, searching her room for the note and various A hints. She grabbed her 'Aria' doll that she had gotten last year and finally came upon the pen that she found a couple of nights ago. The exact same pen from Ezra's set.

Something black peeked out from beneath the lid and she tore it off, gasping again when it further confirmed her suspicions.

Engraved on the pen, it read; _E. Fitzgerald_.

She checked over the note and shook her head, feelings stupid. _That's_ how she had known the writing. She used to see it four times a week for months and yet, she had forgotten the simplicity of his scrawl.

"I know who A is."

Mike chose the time to enter and he met Aria' nervous gaze. "Did someone hurt you? _I'll kill them_. I swear to God-"

"Mike, please don't panic. It's okay. Noel and I need to step out for an hour but we'll be back. _Don't _answer the home phone and don't open any doors or windows. Just lock yourself up in your room and turn all the lights off, got it?"

Mike looked frightened and he winced as Noel laid a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, just listen to your sister. We'll be back as soon as we can."

* * *

Aria and Noel took his convertible to Spencer's house and they ran to the gate, climbing it and running towards the door. Spencer, seeing them from her window, opened the door for them and let them in. Hanna and Caleb entered in after them and then he brunette proceeded to lock the door.

"I found out who it is. I mean, the clues _could_ have been planted by A, but I'm 99.9% sure that it's him!"

Hanna stepped forward and clutched Aria's arm, her eyes wide. "It's a 'him'?"

"Well, I'm sure there is more than one A as Mona had proposed be joining their _team_ when I found out she was A."

It _did_ make sense. Ezra was probably using someone to do his dirty work for him, judging by the height of the guy or girl that stabbed Noel on Friday. Subconsciously, her hand reached out and her fingers entangled themselves with his. He gave her an encouraging smile and she blinked harshly.

"This assumption is bordering on crazy," She began, her voice cracking as tears returned. "But I think it's Ezra."

The whole room went quiet and a few jaws dropped. She felt Noel's steady squeeze and let herself cry for a few more moments as she buried her face in his chest.

* * *

A smaller figure entered the room, smiling expectantly at the much taller one.

"Talk fast, I don't have much time. They might notice me gone soon."

The taller figure turned around, eyeing the girl. "The skank knows."

"Well, you know what to do, don't you?"

A snap and a click sounded through the room and both people faced the third one figure in the corner sitting on a rocking chair. The bright eyes sparkled in the dark and a mischievous chuckle escaped the person's lips, it's fingers trailing along the short snout of a black gun.

"Showtime, bitches."

* * *

**I know this is like 1k too short, but the next chapter (also the last one) is going to be MUCH longer as this one is just a filler.**

**8 reviews = chapter 10!**

**xoxo.**


	10. Crescendo

**Post 3x11. AU from there._ TOBY IS NOT 'A' IN THIS STORY_. Thank you soo much for the reviews, everyone! Yes, as you might have guessed, this is the last chapter to this story! But judging by the response, I might also write a sequel if I have any time to spare in the future (:**

**Review and tell me what you thought of this story! (:**

* * *

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I'm me

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

_Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin' Park_

* * *

As the silence continued to echo throughout the room, Aria's fear only increased. Her friends knew that she wouldn't throw random assumptions around. They _had_ to believe her. Spencer looked like she was putting all events and clues together to make sense of this situation, while Emily and Hanna were too shocked to speak at all. While Caleb was rubbing Hanna's back -who had began to cry- and Toby began to agree with Aria, Noel spoke up. The deep tremble that vibrated from his throat and down his chest made Aria relax.

"I knew something fishy was going on with him." He stated and spared Aria a guilty look, which she ignored. It wasn't Noel's fault that it took them so long to realise it was Ezra who was stalking them all these months.

Emily whimpered from beside Toby and she sniffed. "Then why didn't you _say_ something?"

A humourless chuckle escaped Noel's lips and he rolled his eyes at her. "Look at it from my point of view. I only just started getting harassed by this A and I join your little group. Wouldn't I have looked a _little suspicious_ if I were to throw around assumptions? Especially solid ones like _these_? You would've though that I was tricking you or something."

Spencer rubbed her temple tiredly and moaned. "He's right."

"It _does_ make sense." Toby said after a while. Up to this point, he had stayed quiet and hearing him speak sent a chill down Aria's spine. Her fear of being watched increased and she clung to the evidence she was holding in her hand.

"Look, everyone, grab all evidence you can gather and we'll go the police station."

"What if A already knows?" Hanna whispered from the corner. Aria understood her blonde friend. She didn't want to believe Ezra was A either. "What if he's watching us _right now_."

Another whimper escaped Emily and Aria pulled away from Noel, who accepted the fact that she needed space. "We can't trust _anything_ anyone but _us_ says, got it? _Noone_."

The liars and the boys quickly agreed and Spencer searched the house for her clues. It would be just like Wilden not to believe them when they didn't have enough evidence, never mind the fact that A's been harassing them for over a year now. In the corner, Emily's hands trembled and she sniffed. "I haven't heard from Paige in hours. What if he did something to her?"

All the girls in the room including Caleb winced, reminiscing older memories that Noel and Toby would not be able to. Even though Caleb was the last person to be told about A, he had shared more pain on it's hand that both of the boys combined.

With a determined look, Spencer spoke up. "All of this, all the pain and fear and _confusion_, it ends tonight. We're going to the station, and if noone believes us, I'll be damned if A gets out of this alive."

Aria stepped closer. "I agree. He's not getting away this time."

* * *

Since there were seven of them, they took Noel's convertible as it was the fastest car available to them. Hanna was sitting on Caleb's lap while Emily, Spencer and Toby were sitting next to them, all five squished. Aria was holding Noel's free hand in the passenger seat as he sped down the street and onto the highway, the quickest point to the police station in town.

Seeing Aria bewildered and scared, he squeezed her hand tighter and sent her a reassuring smile. "Everything is going to be okay, Aria. It'll all be over by morning."

As the chilly wind blew in their faces, Noel pressed a button to let the hood up and cover their faces. Hanna complained about her face feeling itchy from the wind and Emily stared right ahead, counting to one hundred over and over again until the numbers she was mouthing jumbled between her lips. After a few minutes, Burger King was visible and Noel slowed his car down to match the speed limit.

Aria screamed along with Emily as something hit the side of the car with force. Spencer, terrified, turned around along with Hanna as they faced twin lights riding right at them again. The second hit managed to turn the car to it's side, and everyone waited helplessly as it fell on it's roof, the metal not being strong enough to hold the whole car as it bent in dangerously.

Noel swore loudly and unbuckled his seatbelt, helping Aria with hers as it got stuck. Some of the glass had shattered and cut his face, and the stinging pain made his breathing shallow, but he was dead set on getting his girl out of danger. "Everyone, unbuckle your seatbelts, put your hands on the roof and roll out of the windows. The hood won't hold much longer."

Everyone did as instructed and quickly got out, yelling and waiting for Aria to escape. The metal opening of the seat belt wouldn't give out even though Noel had tried repeatedly to snap it out of it's hold.

Aria whimpered but faced Noel bravely. "It's okay Noel. Just get out before the car collapses."

Noel huffed, suddenly anger. "Are you fucking _serious?_ You want me to leave you in here so that you can get crushed? _Shut up_."

Her eyes widened at Noel's declaration and she quickly followed the orders given to her as Noel pulled one final time and snapped the material in half. He kicked his side of the door open and dragged Aria out, wiping the blood that made it's way onto his neck.

Once Aria got out safely, Spencer and the other two girls ran over and grabbed Aria into a hug, blubbering and sobbing as they expressed their fear. Although she felt like collapsing in their arms, she stayed strong and stood her ground, only wincing slightly when the car that drove them off the road took a 180° and insanely drove forward, stopping narrowly in-front of Caleb, who took a couple of steps backward along with Toby. Once they reached the group on the other side of the car, they stood in-front of the girls.

Too distracted in watching the car, noone realised the shuttling of bushes behind them as a hooded figure stepped out, covering Emily's mouth and pulling her backwards. A glistening blade glowed in the moonlight as everyone turned around sharply, gasping at the scene.

"Make a move, and she's dead."

Emily whimpered, recognising the voice. The hooded figure released a chuckle and uncovered his face, revealing a dark man with even darker eyes.

_Nate_.

The two other sets of steps made everyone turn around as Nate took Emily with him to join the rest. The smaller figure dropped the hood off it's face and smiled maniacally. Noone gasped and noone looked even more frightened. They weren't really surprised that Mona somehow managed to sneak out of Radley to continue ruining their lives. The second figure's hand reached into it's pocket and pulled out a weapon that made the rest of the group gasp.

A small, black gun was pointed at Noel, who gulped but stood his ground.

Is this how it's all going to end? Are they all just going to die? Before anyone could speak, the figure pulled the hood off it's face and Aria whimpered as the man she once loved met her eyes, a crazy sparkle caught in his eye as his messy hair hung over his forehead. There was something akin to regret marring his face, but then his devious smile returned and he turned his weapon on Toby, shooting him in the leg.

A couple of screams sounded through the cold night and Aria heard a sob escape past her lips. A re-assuring touch was pressed to her back by Noel who went to stand protectively in-front of Aria, shielding her from the gun.

A whisper made him turn to Nate, and he watched as Nate whispered harshly against her neck, a look of sick fascination present on his face. Aria let out another cry as Ezra and Mona stepped back into the car, but Nate hadn't let Emily go. They couldn't do anything at that point but Caleb and Noel still ran forward, determined to save Emily.

Seeing that Nate was out-numbered, he chuckled again and spoke louder. "Feel that? That's _exactly_ how I felt when you played me. _Just_ like Maya."

There was a confused look on Emily's face but it quickly disappeared when she yelped, clutching her stomach.

Nate had _stabbed_ her.

As the dark man ran to the back of the car, Emily fell forward and onto the ground. The screech of tires on concrete made Aria and the rest of the girls snap out of their shock, and the brunette ran forward, falling on her knees as her best-friend began to bleed excessively.

Tears once again prickled her eyes and she began crying as she heard Spencer dial on her phone.

* * *

Once the ambulance had taken a sobbing Emily and pained Toby away, Noel and Caleb had grabbed the girls as the group began to run towards the town centre where the Police Station was set. Once they reached the town square, they ran along the pavement in view of people. If the A Team wanted to hurt them, they would at least have witnesses.

When they finally reached the stone steps of the station, Spencer slowed down with Aria, taking the note, pen and other various evidence from their pockets. They handed them to the boys and Hanna.

"Go. We'll go in, in a sec." Aria told them and Noel grabbed the items, running inside along with Hanna and her boyfriend. Once the door slammed shut, Spencer collapsed in tears and sat on the steps.

Aria noticed her friends break down whilst running, and offered to stay outside with her for a couple of minutes to calm her down. Spencer was the smartest and probably their only option along with the voice of reason when it came to these types of things, so it was only logical to wait until she had a clear head before they went on accusing anyone.

Anyway, with _their_ luck, they would probably make them go home and stop spreading lies, but Aria could only hope that they would believe them. Slowly standing up, she took her best-friends hand and led her inside.

* * *

After almost half-an-hour of explaining over and over what happened (Wilden made them retell the story so that he could get every detail, which Aria fumed at. How could he _not understand _ hat her ex-boyfriend and his posse tried to _kill_ her best friend right in _front_ of her? _Ugh_.), the liars and the boys were told to wait. Spencer had called Wren to see if he could check up on Emily and Toby, and he said that he would call back once he found out.

That was twenty minutes ago, and Spencer was irritated, tired and on edge. Her attitude only influenced Aria's, but the brunette could clearly see the worn look in Hanna's eyes and the worried glances that Caleb was sending her. Noel had gone to get coffee across the street with a policeman that was appointed his guardian, and Aria was in the process of calling Mike to tell him to not leave the house as the parents of everyone from the group (with the exception of Hanna's father and Caleb's real parents) along with Melissa were currently on their way to the station.

When the parent's had finally reached the station, Noel's mother was openly crying and hugging her son, who looked similarly worried as Aria's and Hanna's mothers. The older men were discussing things with Wilden and several other policemen when Spencer received a call from Wren, telling her that everyone was aloud to visit. It had been nearly two hours since he had called her last and he informed them that both of her friend and her boyfriend had survived, but Toby would have to go through intensive physical therapy for a couple of months.

* * *

Emily opened her eyes, her hand slowly creeping around her stomach. She had been awake for a few minutes now, but she had not wanted to open her eyes. If she did, then that would mean that everything that had happened that night had been true. Nate really _was_ Maya's stalker, and he really _had_ tried to kill her. And he probably killed Maya too.

"Don't – don't touch it. It'll hurt."

The voice was gently and soothing yet firm. The hint of a smile built itself on Emily's lips and she huffed out a chuckle, the action making her wound hurt more.

"_Paige_."

When she looked into the darker corner of the room, a girl with pale skin and her hair up in a messy bun stood in the shadows, almost relief and fondness sparkling in her eyes. Paige took a step forward and gently probed the hand away from Emily's body, bringing it upwards and towards her lips.

"I came here as soon as I could. Spencer called me when they got to the station and I've been here ever since." She whispered against Emily's darker flesh.

The girl on the bed allowed herself to smile again, but the small gesture made her even more tired. It must have been past midnight already because the hospital seemed much quieter already and even Paige was whispering as not to disturb anyone.

"I've missed you _so much,_" Emily said instead, moving over so that Paige could lay down beside her. She placed a small kiss to the brunette's waiting lips and smiled again. "Please don't leave."

Paige's hand cradled Emily's head and she laid her forehead against hers, meeting her eyes again. "I won't."

* * *

Surprisingly (most people would), Aria's repetitive tapping of her heels against the linoleum floor didn't bother Noel. Inside, she honestly wanted him to snap at her or something. To say _anything_. But she was glad that he decided to stay quiet and opted on holding her closer with each tap. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but clearing her head after everything that had happened that night was on the top of her list.

She watched, sleepily, as Noel reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers together. He pulled her in for another kiss and sighed, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes.

Aria watched as Jenna entered through the double-doors, stopping when she saw the pair. The brunette's sent each-other hesitant smiles and the once-blind girl entered the ward where Toby's room was, carrying a card and a cup of coffee. The simple gesture made Aria smile again.

She never really wanted to hurt Jenna. Sometimes, she wished that _she herself_ rebelled against Allison's wishes along with Spencer. Maybe if they hadn't thrown that stink-bomb into Toby's shed, they wouldn't have wounded Jenna. Maybe if Allison wasn't such a bitch, less people would have hated her. Perhaps she would still be alive.

"Aria? Look at me," Noel was lifting her chin upwards and she let herself get lost in his blue eyes, melting in his arms all over again. He smiled softly licked his bottom lip. "You're safe now. _Noone _will _ever_ hurt you again."

Against her sadness of Ezra betraying her, she let herself smile again, lifting her hand to lay it on Noel's cheek. "When he put that gun up, I honestly didn't recognise him. If there was a chance he had a crazy twin brother, I would believe it in a second. But then he looked straight at me and I _knew_ it was him. I was so _scared_ I was going to lose you."

Noel nodded in understanding. "Let's just forget. Let's forget that this year had happened. Let's just pretend that you never met him or that-"

Aria kissed him again, bringing him closer as his cologne forced itself into her nose. "I am _so_ sorry for what I did to you last year."

The guy she was slowly falling in love with shook his head, his soft smile making her feel at home. "I was stupid not to fight for you in the first place."

The kiss he pressed to her lips made her feel better.

"It's over now." She said. "_It's finally over_."

_fin._

* * *

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, ALERTED AND FAVORITED! I love you all!**

**'Till next time.** **xo**


End file.
